Maudites petites annonces!
by Cassiopee008
Summary: Les déboires d'un jeune sorcier célibataire, ou comment Neville cherche t il une petite amie grâce aux petites annonces. Drabbles  Post Poudlard.
1. L'annonce

**Titre :** Maudites petites annonces !

**Auteur :** Cassiopée008

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : Humour

**Personnage** : Neville !

**Pairing** : Ah ! Ca c'est le grand mystère…

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici venir le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. Elle sera constituée de Drabbles (chapitre très courts). J'espère que ça vous plaira. Sur ce : bonne lecture !

**L'Annonce**

_« Jeune sorcier de 22 ans bien sous tout rapport et passionné de botanique cherche âme sœur. _

_Pour fixer un rendez-vous, envoyez un hibou à la chambre 23 de l'hôtel 'L'étoile Elfique' »_

Je relus pour la quinzième fois au moins la petite annonce parue le matin même dans la Gazette du Sorcier et me pris la tête entre les mains en gémissant. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de laisser mon Oncle Algie faire une chose pareille ?! Oui je suis désespérément célibataire, je n'ai pas embrassé une fille depuis plus de trois ans, et je vis aux crochets de mon oncle. Mais c'est pas une raison pour me couvrir de ridicule devant toute la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne en étalant ces états de fait !

Bon bon bon. Relativisons. Avec un peu de chance, personne n'aura l'idée saugrenue de répondre à cette stupide annonce. Quelle sorcière serait assez folle pour demander un rendez-vous avec un pov'type si pathétique qui est contraint de passer une petite annonce dans le journal pour trouver une petite amie ?

ooo

A suivre …

Alors ? Vos impressions ?


	2. Conséquences

**Titre :** Maudites petites annonces !

**Auteur :** Cassiopée008

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : Humour

**Personnage** : Neville !

**Pairing** : Ah ! Ca c'est le grand mystère…

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà la suite promise.

**Conséquences**

Des dizaines apparemment.

A peine quatre heures que l'édition du jour de la Gazette des Sorcier est parue et j'ai déjà reçu 34 Hiboux. 35 avec celui qui vient d'arriver à l'instant. Ma chambre c'est transformée en une véritable volière.

Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? L'envie de renvoyer immédiatement tous ces hiboux à leurs propriétaires me démange grandement. Mais je ne peux décemment pas ignorer toutes ces propositions ou même prétendre à un malentendu. Mon oncle ne me le pardonnerait pas. Il me sortirait pour la énième fois son couplet sur l'importance d'avoir une vie émotionnelle comblée, me dirait à quel point il est déçu, me ferait son regard de chien blessé… Or le blesser ou même le décevoir est la dernière chose que je veux. C'est tout de même lui qui m'a recueillit quand Grand-mère est morte. Il m'a offert une chambre dans son hôtel de luxe, un emploi qui me permette de suivre mes études de botanique tout en gagnant une certaine indépendance financière. En clair, je lui suis redevable.

Je n'ai donc d'autre choix que de proposer une date et un lieu en réponse à chacune des demandes reçues.

Mon Dieu, je sens que la journée va être longue…

ooo

A suivre…

Dites moi tout ! Pressez le petit bouton mauve en bas à gauche.

Bonne journée !


	3. Attente

**Titre :** Maudites petites annonces !

**Auteur :** Cassiopée008

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : Humour

**Personnage** : Neville

**Pairing** : Continuez à lire et vous le découvrirez !

Bonne lecture !

**Attente**

J'attends nerveusement à une table du restaurant de l'hôtel. Mon premier « rencard » ne va pas tarder à arriver. Pour la vingtième fois au moins je vérifie que la rose blanche accrochée à ma boutonnière (le signe de reconnaissance) est bien en place. Une rose blanche… Un peu kitsch me direz-vous. Mais il fallait une fleur assez voyante que chacune puisse reconnaître. Une fleur de tournesol aurait parfaitement convenu dans ce cas mais je ne doute pas que les autres clients de l'hôtel auraient pris ça pour une grave faute de goût.

Quelques mètres plus loin, derrière le bar, mon ami Sam me fait un signe d'encouragement de la main avant de recommencer à astiquer ses verres. Passant derrière moi, Agnès, une des serveuses, me chuchota « Courage Londubat ! Tu survivras. ». A l'entrée, Nicolaï, le maître d'hôtel, me fit un clin d'œil. Tous sont au courant de mes déboires amoureux et de la solution choc qu'a trouvé mon oncle. Comment ? Cet hôtel est une vraie passoire à ragots. Les murs ont des oreilles. Et puis… Il est vrai qu'ici tout le monde c'est qui est l'occupant de la chambre 23.

Néanmoins, au lieu de me rassurer, ou même de me réconforter, tous ces signes d'affection ne firent qu'accroître mon malaise. Se rendre ridicule devant de parfaits inconnus était une chose, se rendre ridicule devant des personnes qui comptent pour soi en était un autre.

Mais pourquoi je me suis foutu dans une telle galère ! J'allais très bien en tant que célibataire !

Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais forcer sur le Whisky-pur-feu, en particulier quand cet ersatz de marieur d'oncle Algie se trouve à proximité.

Bon aller, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, ins…

Oh non, la voilà ! Pitié, dites moi que c'est un cauchemar : elle a au moins l'âge d'être ma grand-mère ! Mais pourquoi je me suis foutu dans une telle galère !

Maman, J'VEUX SORTIR D'ICI !!

ooo

A suivre …

Alors ? Vos impressions ?


	4. Rendezvous n1

**Titre :** Maudites petites annonces !

**Auteur :** Cassiopée008

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : Humour

**Personnage** : Neville !

**Pairing** : Ah ! Ca c'est le grand mystère…

Bonne lecture !

**Rendez-vous n°1**

Je mériterais sincèrement qu'Harry me lègue son titre de « Survivant ». Non, non je ne plaisante pas. _**Une**_ _**heure**_ avec la vieille ! Je n'ai absolument rien contre les personnes âgées mais il y a des limites à ne pas franchir.

Germaine, puisque c'est le doux prénom auquel elle répond, m'a bassiné pendant tout le repas avec son mari Louis (mort au front lors de la guerre contre Grindelwald, le pauvre. Paix à son âme), sa fille Angélique (si bien nommée, une merveille de gentillesse) et ses trois petits enfants (ils grandissent si vite ces petits garnements). Mais pourquoi les personnes du troisième âge éprouvent-elles toutes le besoin irrépressible de se complaire dans le passé et de louer leur progéniture ?

Je me demande bien ce qui a pu la pousser à répondre à mon annonce. Sans doute ses amies du club de bridge étaient-elles lassées de l'entendre sans-cesse faire l'apologie de feu Louis et de son chien Copernic (il vient tout juste d'apprendre à faire le beau !). Où alors était-ce la perspective de manger à l'œil.

Non je ne suis pas cynique ! Juste un peu désabusé. Ça vous étonne que je ne sois plus le naïf petit Gryffondor que j'étais à Poudlard ? Ma septième année ma fait perdre beaucoup de mes illusions sur l'espèce humaine.

Enfin, m'en voilà débarrassé. Espérons juste que la suivante sera plus potable que celle-ci – sans vouloir offenser qui que ce soit, bien entendu !

ooo

A suivre …

Alors ? Vos impressions ?

La prochaine fois le chapitre sera plus long, je vous le promet.

A demain !


	5. Rendez vous n2

**Titre :** Maudites petites annonces !

**Auteur :** Cassiopée008

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : Humour

**Personnage** : Neville !

**Pairing** : Ah ! Ca c'est le grand mystère…

Bonne lecture !

**Rendez-vous n°2**

Ah ! La chance semble enfin tourner pour moi. La femme qui se dirige vers moi est vraiment magnifique. Et elle me sourit ! Quel beau sourire elle a… 'sigh'

« Attention, tu baves. » fit une voix moqueuse derrière moi. Bien évidemment, je sursaute et manque de renverser mon verre. Merci Agnès pour cette charmante attention !

Elle m'énerve ! En plus elle m'a distrait de la vision enchanteresse qui s'avançait vers moi. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres… Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fouts, toi, devant ?! Tu me gâche ma vision de paradis ! Hein ?! Mais pourquoi elle s'arrête ? Je suis lààà moi. Oh non ! Me dites pas…

« Pas de bol, Nevichou. Une autre fois peut-être. » Encore ce ton moqueur.

GRRR ! Agnès Zanetti, cette fois tu es bonne pour une vengeance made in Londubat ! Gare à tes arrières !

« Excuses moi, c'est bien toi le « sorcier bien sous tout rapport passionné de Botanique ? »

Glups. Mon rendez-vous n°2 vient de m'adresser la parole. Alors que je vouais mon amie aux pires gémonies. Alors que je tendais un point vengeur dans sa direction. Merlin dites moi qu'il existe plus maladroit que moi sur cette terre ! Encore heureux que le ridicule ne tue pas.

Enfin, essayons de faire disparaître ces rougeurs disgracieuses de nos joues, levons nous galamment et saluons la dame.

« Bonjour. Neville Londubat. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même. Sally Wells. » répondit la jeune sorcière blonde en prenant la main que je lui tendais nerveusement.

« Si vous voulez bien prendre place. »

Zut. Déformation professionnelle. Pourvu qu'elle ne me prenne pas pour un de ces bourgeois prétentieux qui peuplent l'hôtel. Manquerait plus qu'on me compare à Malefoy !

Silence tendu. Vite, touver quelque chose à dire. Qu'est ce que m'a conseillé Sam déjà ?

_« Evite les sujets bateaux tels que la pluie et le beau temps. Interroge la plutôt sur ses passions, son métier, ses amis… Tu dois avant tout déterminer si vos centres d'intérêt sont compatibles et si le courant passe entre vous. »_

« Euh… Alors, que faites vous dans la vie ?

- Je suis rédactrice à la Gazette. Et vous ?

- Oh, euh, moi je suis étudiant en Botanique et Herbologie au Centre de Recherche du Jardin des Plantes Magiques de Londres. Et j'envisage de devenir professeur à Poudlard.

- C'est vrai que cette chère Pomona Chourave partira sûrement bientôt à la retraite. Mais ne craignez vous pas la concurrence ? Poudlard est une école de réputation mondiale.

- A vrai dire, très peu de mes camarades partageaient ma passion pour les plantes. Aussi j'espère que les postulants seront peu nombreux. Etiez-vous vous-même étudiante à Poudlard ?

- J'étais une hardie Gryffondor.

- Oh ! Comme moi !

- Dans ce cas vous devriez certainement connaître Harry Potter ?

- Euh… En effet. Nous étions dans le même dortoir. C'est un de mes amis.

- Hummm… C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Pensez-vous, en tant qu'ami, pouvoir m'obtenir une interview avec lui ? »

Ah ! Nous y voilà ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Rédactrice à la Gazette ? Journaliste oui ! C'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'on me fait le coup. Je suis encore trop naïf pour mon propre bien. Hermione ne cesse de me le répéter.

« Harry n'accepte pas d'interview » répondis-je, sans doute un peu sèchement.

« Comme vous êtes un de ses amis, j'avais espéré… Enfin peut-être avez-vous des anecdotes croustillantes à me raconter sur le célèbre Survivant ? Après tout, vous avez été camarades de chambre pendant sept ans.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Si c'est pour obtenir des informations au sujet d'Harry, vous pouvez laisser tomber immédiatement. J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas l'unique raison qui vous a poussé à demander un rendez-vous avec moi ?

- eh bien… C'est-à-dire…

- Parfait. Dans ce cas je propose que cette entrevue s'achève dès maintenant. »

Non mais, elle me prend pour qui ? Je sais qu'Harry vient d'être élu sorcier de l'année pour la troisième fois consécutive et que l'engouement populaire pour le vainqueur de Voldemort n'est toujours pas passé mais venir harceler de pauvres étudiants en botanique célibataires et accessoirement amis de la vedette jusqu'à chez eux est proprement inadmissible !

Bon. Voyons le bon coté des choses. Il me reste trois quarts d'heure avant mon prochain rendez vous. C'est un répit inespéré. Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger d'Agnès. Héhé !

ooo

A suivre …

Alors ? Vos impressions ?

Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plait, regardez comme je vous supplie à genoux !

A demain !


	6. Interlude amical

**Titre :** Maudites petites annonces !

**Auteur :** Cassiopée008

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : Humour

**Personnage** : Neville !

**Pairing** : Ah ! Ca c'est le grand mystère…

Désolée pour les quelques heures de retard, j'ai fais les courses.

Bonne lecture !

**Interlude amical**

Repli stratégique vers le bar.

- Verse moi un double un Double Wisky-pur-Feu, s'te-plaît Sam. Où mieux : une Vodka-Pimentine. J'ai besoin de ça au moins pour me remonter le moral et me donner du courage.

- T'es sûr Nev' ? Tu risques d'avoir l'esprit un peu… embrumé, si je puis dire. Tu ne tiens absolument pas l'alcool.

- Sam à raison, Nevichou, intervint doctement la moqueuse Agnès.

- Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule !

- Il n'en reste pas moins que le style « pilier de bar » n'est pas du tout ton genre. Souviens-toi de ce que ça a donné la dernière fois ! Tu vas encore te ridiculiser en public.

- Ah ! Agnès, il est certain que tu es la mieux placée pour me faire la morale. Rappelles-moi qui s'est lancée dans une merveilleuse interprétation du French Cancan « up the bar » ? Et après seulement deux vers d'Hydromel, contrais-je (un peu bassement, il faut l'avouer).

- L'a pas tort. Je me souviens encore des cris de Mrs Richardson comme si c'était hier. Tu l'as bien énervée notre directrice du personnel ce jour là, ajouta Sam, les yeux pétillants à ce souvenir.

- Tu m'étonnes que çà l'ait énervé la vieille peau ! Moi je suis jeune, belle et sexy. Mettre à … nu mon anatomie ne pouvais que la rendre verte de jalousie. Où alors sa pudeur a été violemment choquée… Je suis sûre qu'elle à été nazie dans une autre vie. _« Izi, z'est moi le chef. Et ch'attends de fous une conduite exemplaire ! Zezi est un établizement de preztiche. Che ne tolererai plus aucune… derife… de ze type à l'afenir » _!

Mwahahahaha ! Agnès est trop poilante quand elle imite notre 'chère' directrice du personnel. Elle a toujours eut un don pour ça…

- Hum hum !

Mwhaha… Argh ! Kof kof… Oups. Je crois que la rigolade est finie pour aujourd'hui. Quand on parle du loup, il pointe le bout de son nez.

- Miss Zanetti. Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi prompte à amuser la galerie. Dommage que vous ne mettiez pas autant d'enthousiasme dans votre travail. Malheureusement, le zèle et la compétence sont des qualités en voie d'extinction chez les employés, de nos jours. »

Et voilà, encore des reproches. Non mais elle n'attend tout de même pas que nous nous montrions aussi empressés que de elfes de maison ?! Elle ferait bien la paire avec Rogue : même expression de profond mépris et même ton sardonique et désabusé. Ou peut-être qu'avec Rusard… Non, mieux vait m'oter de telles idées de la tête. Imaginer leur possible progéniture m'assurerait des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin du mois. Si ce n'est plus…

Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'Agnès fait beaucoup moins la fière à présent. Niark Niark Niark. Vengeance, quand tu nous tiens…

ooo

A suivre …

Alors ? Vos impressions ?

Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plait, regardez comme je vous supplie à genoux !

A demain !


	7. Rendez vous n3

**Titre :** Maudites petites annonces !

**Auteur :** Cassiopée008

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : Humour

**Personnage** : Neville !

**Pairing** : Ah ! Ca c'est le grand mystère…

Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à faire paraître ce chapitre. J'étais en pleine crise flémingite aigue. Les effets s'en ressentent encore aujourd'hui, mais j'espère que ça va aller en s'améliorant.

Bonne lecture !

**Rendez vous n°3**

21h. ça y est. Voici venu le moment à la fois tant redouté et tant attendu. Voici venu l'heure de mon troisième rendez-vous. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. Si je n'y survis pas, je lègue tous mes biens (c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose) à la fondation de recherche sur la lutte contre le doloris. Excepté ma collection de Mimbulus mimbletonia (l'une des plus fournies d'Angleterre) que je réserve pour le Professeur Tournesol, mon mentor. Et bien sûr ma collection de Playwitch revient de droit à Ron (depuis le temps qu'il salive dessus…). Et ma chouette est pour Agnès : elle a toujours rêvé d'en avoir une grise comme la mienne et s'entend très bien avec Athéna. Et…

La voilà ! Une femme de type nippon, aux longs cheveux de jais, emmitouflée dans une fourrure de même ton (je n'ose même pas imaginer quel pauvre animal a fait les frais d'un tel débordement de luxe), s'avance vers moi d'un pas vif. Quelle ponctualité !

Mais… pourquoi semble-t-elle aussi agacée ?

« Annonce M223411B ?

- Euh… oui, c'est bien ça il me semble. » Répondis-je, décontenancé. J'eus à peine le temps de me lever qu'elle prenait place face à moi, sans plus de manières.

« Toute cette mise en scène était-elle vraiment nécessaire ?

- Et bien… Euh…

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce petit jeu ?! J'ai accédé à toutes vos demandes jusque là : l'argent, les photos, le jeu de piste. Maintenant ça suffit. Je veux que vous me rendiez immédiatement ce que vous m'avez pris !

- Hein ?! Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je n'ai jamais rien pris à personne !

- Cessez immédiatement vos mensonges ! Vous m'avez fait chanter pendant assez longtemps ! Maintenant rendez-moi mon Koishii ! Rendez-moi mon tout petit !

- Votre…On vous a pris votre enfant ? Mais c'est horrible ! Vous avez prévenu les Aurors ? »

La femme me regarda, dubitative, semblant juger de ma sincérité.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas vous qui avez Koishii ? Vous ne savez réellement rien ? Ce n'est pas une nouvelle ruse pour m'extorquer encore plus ? Cette annonce n'était pas un nouvel indice ?

- Ben non. Mon oncle espère vraiment que ces rendez-vous galants vont me permettre de trouvez une petite copine. »

Visiblement c'en fut trop pour la pauvre mère qui fondit en pleurs. Ces sanglots bruyants eurent vite fait d'attirer l'attention de toute la salle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la calmer. J'ai toujours détesté voir les gens pleurer. Bon, essayons quelque chose… N'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle cesse de pleurer !

« Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, on va retrouver votre enfant… J'ai un ami Auror, je suis persuadé qu'il acceptera de vous aider. Allons, allons, séchez vos larmes.

- C'est vrai ? Vous me promettez qu'il me viendra en aide ? La dernière fois que je suis allez voir les Aurors, ils m'ont ri au nez !

- Ils vous ont… Ils n'ont tout de même pas osé faire ça ?! »

Alors là, ça me dépasse. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans cette affaire !

« Si ! » s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant contenance, visiblement ravie que quelqu'un partage enfin sa consternation. « Ils ont osé m'affirmer qu'ils avaient des choses plus importantes à faire que de rechercher un vieux bout de bois. Quelle hérésie de parler ainsi de mon Koishii !

- Un bout de bois ?

- Oui ! C'est une honte de traiter ainsi un Bonzaï tel que Koishii. Rendez-vous compte qu'il a 976 ans ! C'est le plus vieux Bonzaï de cette planète ! Sa valeur est inestimable, aussi bien scientifiquement parlant que sur le plan sentimental : Cela fait presqu'un millénaire qu'il est transmis de générations en générations dans ma famille. J'aurais dû comprendre que seul un vrai passionné de botanique, tel que vous l'êtes assurément, pourrait comprendre ma détresse. En revanche, le ministère est rempli d'ignares et d'égoïstes ! »

??

ooo

Vous voulez connaître le fin mot de l'histoire ?

C'est le fiancée de la jolie damoiselle qui à accidentellement fait brûler le Bonzaï. Ainsi s'acheva tristement la longue vie de Koishii, l'arbre nain. De peur de perdre celle qu'il aimait (et surtout son héritage non-négligeable), ledit fiancé a fait croire à un vol et a envoyé la belle Ayame sur de nombreuses fausses pistes, profitant au passage pour lui soutirer quelques galions supplémentaires et des photos d'elle en lingerie sexy qui sont récemment apparues sur le net sorcier.

Mon grand cœur me perdra. Je dois un service à Harry maintenant. Mais j'ai toujours détesté voir les gens pleurer….

ooo

Koishii signifie chéri en japonais. Vous aurez au moins appris quelque chose aujourd'hui !

A suivre …

Alors ? ça vous a plu ?

Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plait, regardez comme je vous supplie à genoux !

A demain (peut-être) !


	8. Rendez vous n4

**Titre :** Maudites petites annonces !

**Auteur :** Cassiopée008

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : Humour

**Personnage** : Neville !

**Pairing** : Ah ! Ca c'est le grand mystère…

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews et qui aiment ma fic. Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est encourageant pour écrire la suite !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Rendez vous n°4**

_19 heures, jour 2 :_

Je crois que je vais tenir un journal. Mes déboires en feraient certainement rire plus d'un, si ce n'est moi. _'sigh'_

Ma journée a très mal commencé. Pour ne citer que ça, ma maladresse à encore fait des siennes et Mrs Richardson n'a pas manqué de me le faire remarquer :

_« Votre incompétence et votre gaucherie n'ont d'égal que le néant qui traverse vos deux oreilles. S'il ne tenait qu'a moi, il y a longtemps qu'un canard boiteux tel que vous aurait été renvoyé. Malheureusement, par égard pour votre oncle, je me vois contrainte de vous conserver parmi mes employés. Mais sachez que vous ne méritez en rien une telle faveur, bla, bla, bla… »_

Ah, cette chère Mrs Richardson, toujours aussi agréable et sympathique !

M'enfin, espérons que cette soirée ce terminera mieux qu'elle n'a commencé.

Tiens, je crois que mon rendez-vous n°4 est en approche. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… Elle s'arrête devant moi. Je me lève galamment. Etrange. Sa peau est tellement pâle qu'elle semble luminescente. Et ses yeux… Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareils : d'un profond gris clair, tantôt argenté, tantôt bleutés… Magnifiques. Envoutants. Hypnotiques…

Du calme Neville ! N'oublie pas de respirer.

« Bonsoir. Je suis Médéa Erynnie.

- Neville Londubat, pour vous servir. » Répondis-je en m'inclinant. D'où me sont venus ces mots ? Je n'ai pas eu conscience de vouloir les prononcer avant de le faire. Et mon geste de soumission? Comme si quelque chose au plus profond de moi m'avait poussé à m'exécuter. Non, ce doit être mon imagination. Pourtant, un étrange sourire satisfait et condescendant (tiens, ça me rappelle assez Malefoy ) fleurit sur ses lèvres. Hypnotique…

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Neville reprend toi ! _Quoi ?! Oui, je me parle tout seul. Ça vous dérange ? è.é_

« Alors, parlez-moi de vous. » entama-t-elle d'un ton badin, après s'être assise.

« Et bien, euh… » Décidemment, je me répète.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie, vos passions, outre la botanique bien sûr, vos projets, vos amis ?

Et me voilà parti pour une longue conversation. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter de lancer un nouveau sujet de parlotte, la demoiselle ( ?? ) face à moi semble savoir ce qu'elle veut. Ce que me confirme son intervention, cinq minutes plus tard, m'interrompant en plein milieu de mes digressions au sujet du Paléokourabié rouge du Mexique, espèce fascinante s'il en est, autant pour ses propriétés curatives que pour ses feuilles d'un rouge carmin utilisées dans les potions de vieillissement.

« Ne serait-il pas temps de commander la nourriture ? » Cela fut dit plus sur le ton de la menace que du questionnement poli, et accompagné d'un geste de la main en direction du serveur chargé de notre table. Agnès (et oui, encore elle !) s'avança donc vers nous d'un pas que je devinais crispé (elle déteste qu'on la hèle) et demanda d'un ton légèrement froid :

« Vous avez fait votre choix ? Puis-je vous suggérer…

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. »

A nouveau ce ton incisif. Cela laisse deviner une personnalité dominatrice. A mon avis, c'est le genre de femme à toujours vouloir avoir le dessus, même au lit.

…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Ca va vraiment pas aujourd'hui !

« Une bouteille de votre meilleur cru d'Hémoglobinus de Scandinavie. Rhésus AB positif, si possible. Avec une pincée de cannelle. »

Ok. Tout s'explique. Je n'attire visiblement pas la normalité. Néanmoins évitons les préjugés : les vampires ne sont peut-être pas aussi cruels qu'on le prétend.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Le dégel ? A moins que ce ne soit un cerveau. Empotée ! »

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, non seulement celle la est cruelle, mais elle est aussi égoïste. Et mon repas à moi !

ooo

Médéa : dans l'antiquité, sorcière accusée d'avoir tué et dévoré ses enfant.

Erynnies : dans la mythologie grecque, Filles de Nyx, la nuit. Divinités chargées du châtiment des morts, dans les Enfers.

ooo

A suivre …

Alors ? Vos impressions ? J'accepte même les critiques pourvu que vous m'écriviez !

**D'après J.K.Rowling, Neville se marie finalement avec Hannah Abbott. Alors ça vous dit un RDV Nevichou-Hannah ?**

A demain (peut-être) !


	9. Chapitre Bonus

Ceci est un chapitre bonus. A la demande exprès de Titemaya, ma plus fidèle revieweuse, je vous présente aujourd'hui la suite du chapitre 8. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne Lecture !

**Fin du rendez vous n°4**

« Et vous ? Depuis le début de cette soirée, je parle de moi, mais un point tiraille ma curiosité. Il me semblait que les vampires détestaient les humains.

- C'est exact. Trop arrogants. Je me suis toujours demandée comment des créatures pourtant si frêles physiquement pouvaient avoir une aussi haute opinion d'elles-mêmes.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi donc avez-vous demandé un rendez-vous avec moi ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, regardant pensivement son verre, faisant lentement tourner le liquide carmin qu'il contenait. Puis ses yeux remontèrent pour se figer dans les miens.

- Une certaine curiosité sans-doute. Et l'espoir d'un bon repas, bien sûr.

Cette dernière phrase fut prononcée avec un petit sourire moqueur, dévoilant ses délicates canines d'une blancheur éclatante. Elle doit faire allusion au verre d' Hémoglobinus, n'est-ce pas ? Hum hum, la lueur gourmande dans son regard ne me dit rien qui vaille !

- Savez vous que vous dégagez un fumet particulièrement exquis ?

- Oh, c'est sans-doute du aux plants d'Enamorentas à courtes tiges que nous étudions actuellement au Centre de Recherche. Elles sont entrées en période de floraison hier. Leur effet aphrodisiaque n'est plus à démontrer. C'est d'ailleurs un des principaux ingrédients des philtres d'amour et des potions de désir.

Ceci fut dit d'un ton détaché. Ou du moins c'était mon intention première, mais je dois avouer que son regard plongé dans le mien m'absorbait bien plus que les paroles que je prononçais. Hypnotiques…

- Un petit tour seul à seule dans les jardins de l'hôtel vous tente ?

Oui, énormément. N'importe quoi pourvu que je reste avec elle…

Je la regardai se lever de sa chaise, fasciné. Elle me tendit une main, un sourire envoûtant accroché aux lèvres. Je me levai avec empressement pour la rejoindre, fit un pas… et me pris les pieds dans la nappe, entrainant dans ma chute toute la vaisselle précieuse qui se trouvait dessus.

BOOM !

Pour une fois, ma gaucherie naturelle m'a été utile. Bien sûr, elle signifiait également une somme faramineuse déduite de mon salaire, une longue réprimande de la part de Mrs Richardson, des moqueries à n'en plus finir (merci Agnès) et une honte infinie devant tous les clients du restaurant, autrement dit le gratin du monde sorcier. Néanmoins, ma vie, ou tout du moins mon existence humaine, était sauve. Quand je disais que je méritais le titre de « Survivant » !

Enfin, débarrassons-nous rapidement de notre dangereuse invitée avant de succomber à nouveau à son envoutant regard.

ooo

A suivre…

Alors ? C'était comment ? Ça vous a plu j'espère. Une petite review ? Siouplaît ?

A bientôt tout le monde !

PS : Au fait, merci pour toute vos reviews ! Bisous à tous mes lecteurs !


End file.
